An online chat may refer to communication over the internet where messages are transmitted from a sender to a receiver in real time. A group chat session may refer to an online chat between a sender and more than one receiver. A private chat session may refer to an online chat between one sender and at least one receiver that may not be viewable by other users. An online chat session may be text-based, audio-based, or video-based. Chat programs, such as Skype® (Skype and all Skype-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Skype and/or its affiliates) and IBM Sametime® (IBM Sametime and all IBM Sametime-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation and/or its affiliates) may be capable of hosting online chat sessions.